


I’m sorry that I forgot

by any_good_name_came_to_mind



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/any_good_name_came_to_mind/pseuds/any_good_name_came_to_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is 29 years old Broadway star. He lives in New York and is happily married to Sebastian. One day he has a car accident and falls in to coma. When he wakes up he thinks he is 19 and just started college. He doesn’t know who Sebastian is.</p>
<p>Will he get his memory back? Will he learn how to love Sebastian again? What’ll happen if he meets Blaine Anderson?</p>
<p>WARNINGS: AMNESIA!KURT, KURTBASTIAN, KLAINE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.

‘Beep’

 

‘Beep’

 

‘Beep’

 

He’d heard this sound for a while now. Kurt had been lying in his hospital bed, in the same position for 3 months. The only sign that he was alive was the fall and rise of his chest as he breathed in and out. Sebastian, seated at his bedside, took his hand and started talking about his day.

When they called Sebastian and told him that Kurt had a car accident, he was terrified. He had run out of their apartment and taken a cab to the hospital. They wouldn’t tell him anything by phone so the only question that kept going over and over in his mind was if Kurt was okay. When he arrived at the hospital, the doctor told him that Kurt didn’t have any serious damage, just some small injuries. He had hit his head hard and was in a coma now. Sebastian came in to Kurt’s room and saw him restless in his sleep with scratches on his face and an IV in his forearm. He thought to himself that if Kurt would wake up now he would be going on and on about bandages around his head messing his hair. Sebastian had tears in his eyes as he sat next to the bed and said:

‘I’m right here honey, everything is OK, I’m not going anywhere. I was so scared. I love you. I’ll wait here until you wake up.’

Then he took Kurt’s hand and the only sounds in the room were the endless ‘beeps’ of machines that Kurt was connected to.

Kurt still hadn’t woken up.

Sebastian didn’t leave hospital for a week. He was spending all of his days holding Kurt’s hand and waiting. But after all the doctors and nurses had told him to go home and take care of himself, he gave up. He had to take a shower, change his now smelly clothes and sleep in a bed instead of a hospital chair. But most of all he had to go to work. He hadn’t been there in eight days and his boss understood the situation but Sebastian knew it had been too long. So he took a cab and headed to the apartment. He was so tired that he went straight to bed. He didn’t bother to change his clothes, he just lay down and covered himself with a blanket. It felt weird. He was now alone in their apartment, in their bed. Of course, he had been there alone before but it felt different now. Kurt wouldn’t come here any minute and cuddle him to sleep; he wouldn’t kiss him good night and make him breakfast when he woke up. Kurt is not here. Sebastian hasn’t heard his beautiful voice, hasn’t seen his blue-green shining eyes, in eight days and he had started to think he never will. But no, he can’t think like this. Kurt will wake up any day and he has to take care of himself, he can’t look like a ghost when Kurt wakes up. So he lies in bed, looking on the empty side of the bed where Kurt always sleeps and tries to go to sleep but fails. Around 3 a.m. he takes his pillow and blanket to the living room to sleep on the couch. He can’t sleep in bed, it feels wrong with Kurt in the hospital. It is their bed, their apartment, so he can’t sleep there on his own. This whole apartment feels wrong. This isn’t home anymore, not without Kurt.

In the morning Sebastian woke up, ate a stale roll and went to work. He couldn’t focus on his job because he was thinking about Kurt all the time. Around 3p.m. he went out of the office and headed straight to the hospital. He walked to Kurt’s room with hope that Kurt was waiting for him awoken, in his bed but his step falters as soon as he sees his husband, more pale and skinny than ever, lying in the same position with closed eyes. Sebastian sits by his bedside, kisses his forehead and takes his hand. He starts talking about his day and what they will do when Kurt wakes up.

 

That’s how the next 3 months pass.

 

As Sebastian keeps talking about a new case he is working on now, he feels some movement in his hand. At first he thinks he is just too tired, that he just imagined it, but then Kurt gave his hand a little squeeze.

‘Kurt, Kurt do you hear me?’ He squeezed Kurt’s hand harder and put a hand on his husband’s cheek.

‘Kurt, honey wake up. Please baby, open your eyes. ’

Kurt started to mumble something and blinked his eyes. Sebastian already has tears in his eyes.

‘Oh my God Kurt.’ He leaned and kissed his forehead.

‘I was so scared honey.’ He kissed Kurt on the lips. He couldn’t help himself, he had wanted to do this for so long. When he deepened the kiss he heard Kurt screaming in his mouth. Sebastian pulled back.

‘Sorry honey, did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to. I just miss you so much. I was scared that you would never wake up but you did. Oh God, Kurt I’m so happy…’

But Kurt stopped him ’Who are you?!’ He screamed.

‘ W…what? What are you talking about? Honey…’

‘No! Who are you? Why did you kiss me? And don’t call me honey.’

‘Kurt…’ He wanted to take his hand but Kurt pulled back.

‘Don’t touch me! Where am I? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?’

‘Kurt… I’m… I’m your husband.’

‘WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS? Go away!’

‘I …’

‘I said, GO AWAY!’

And then a doctor and two nurses came in. They asked him out of the room.

When Sebastian walked out of the room Kurt looked at the doctor. ‘What am I doing here? ’

‘Kurt, I’m doctor Samuel Corcoran, you had a car accident and you’ve been in a coma for a while. I want to ask you a few questions, OK?’

Kurt nodded.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Kurt Hummel.’

‘What are your parents’ names?’

‘Burt and Elizabeth Hummel.’

‘What city are we in?’

‘The last time I remember I was in New York.’

‘What’s the date?’

‘I don’t know how long I’ve been in a coma.’

‘The last date you remember.’

‘May 12th.…’ It comes more as a question and the doctor writes something on his card.

‘…2014’

And then the doctor’s eyebrow rises even higher.

‘Something’s wrong?’ Kurt asked.

‘I’ll come back in a minute, OK?’

Kurt nodded and the doctor came out of the door and started talking to this weird guy who kissed him before. Who the hell is he?

‘And? How is he? Why doesn’t he recognize me?’ Sebastian was nervous. He shivers as he waits for the doctor to answer.

 

‘Sebastian… It looks like Kurt has an amnesia.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is next, hope you'd like it

'Wh ... w... but...'  
He couldn’t believe what he had heard. It could not be happening. Kurt is just shocked. Sebastian will come in and Kurt will remember him. He'll tell him that he loves him and Sebastian would take him home.  
'Sebastian, calm down.' The doctor took Sebastian's shoulders and made him look in his eyes. 'You have to pull yourself together. You have to be strong for him and listen to me OK?'Sebastian nodded. 'Kurt thinks it is 15th May...'  
'That's good his accident was in May so...'  
'…2014'  
Silence.  
Sebastian's face was even more pale now, his eyes widened.  
'What? But... how is that even possible?' He doesn't know what's happening anymore. He's just gotten his husband back and now he’s losing him again.  
‘He hit his head very hard, it sometimes happens. We have to do some tests to check if something beyond his memory has been damaged, but first we have to talk to him.'  
Sebastian looked at the doctor with tears in his eyes.  
'How am I going to talk to him if he hasn't realized who the hell I AM?'  
'Relax Sebastian...'  
'How am I going to relax if my husband hasn't met me yet in his head?'  
'Sebastian, we have to tell him that it is 2024 now and that he lost his memory. But you shouldn't tell him too much. I mean if he takes too much information now he could be in shock and his mind would close. He might not get his memory back. It's your decision but I want you to be careful. Do you understand?'  
Sebastian nodded. He stood up and they walked to Kurt's room.  
Kurt was lying on his bed, still looking tired and confused. The doctor stood next to Kurt’s beside and Sebastian was behind him, a little further from the bed to avoid scaring Kurt.  
‘Kurt, I know it’s going to be hard for you but we have some information that could be startling for you.’  
Kurt is looking at him with fear, but waits for the doctor to tell him the news.  
‘Kurt, you had a car accident, a car hit the cab you were in and you hit your head pretty hard. You’ve been in a coma for 3 months…’  
Kurt’s eyebrows rise.  
‘Kurt, you lost some of your memories. It’s not May 2014, it is August 2024.’  
Kurt’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He looked like a fish, opening and closing his mouth.  
‘Look, it is 20th August.’ The doctor handed Kurt his phone to look at the date. Kurt took it but still didn’t understand what was happening.  
‘Kurt, you aren’t 19, you are 29 now.’  
Kurt looked up at him.  
‘You are kidding me right? It isn’t true, you brought some stranger here to play my husband and then everyone will jump out and started laughing because it is all just a stupid game right?’  
Kurt couldn’t believe what he heard. The doctor looked at him with sympathy and pity. The other man was crying. He looked very sad now. It makes Kurt want to hug him, to take the sorrowful look off his face. But this won’t happen. This guy is insane, he kissed him and Kurt has no idea who the hell he is.  
‘Kurt…’ The doctor took Kurt out of his reverie. ‘… It is not a joke. You have amnesia.’  
Kurt looks at him for a while then put his palms to his face. But what is it? He felt some stubble on his jaw. Then he put his hands to his hair. It is longer than last time and not styled.  
‘Give me a mirror,’ he said. He had to make sure. Is it true? Is he really 29 years old?  
The doctor looked at him in confusion.  
‘I need to see if it’s true. If I’m really 29.’  
The doctor nodded and went to the bathroom to bring him a mirror. The other guy is looking at him with his eyes red and puffy from crying. Kurt feels uncomfortable under his gaze so he turned his head and looked through the window, waiting for the doctor to come back.  
When the doctor walked out of the bathroom, he handed Kurt a mirror. Kurt took it more to cover himself from this guy than look at it, but when he looked at his reflection…  
Kurt looks different. Not old, older but handsome even more than before. His hair is long and messy but there wasn’t any grey. His skin was soft but paler than normal. The stubble makes him look more appealing. He looks skinnier; it’s probably because he was in a coma for 3 months. But what’s most important, he definitely isn’t 19 anymore.  
He put the mirror down and looked at the doctor and doesn’t say anything.  
‘I’ll leave you alone.’ said the doctor and walked out of the room.  
They stay silent for a while and then Kurt whispers.  
‘Who are you?’ He finally looked Sebastian straight in the eyes. They were full of tears. Sebastian stepped closer and sits on a chair next to Kurt’s bed.  
‘I’m Sebastian Smythe-Hummel, and I’m… I’m your husband.’ His voice is shaky and he is afraid. He doesn’t want to scare Kurt. Kurt is looking at him but doesn’t say anything.  
‘We met in your sophomore year at NYADA.’ Sebastian wanted to take his hand but Kurt pulled back.  
‘We met through my brother Tom, you had classes together. Do you remember him? Here’s his photo.’ He handed Kurt his phone. ‘Do you recognize him?’  
Kurt nodded. Sebastian smiled.  
‘We have been married for four years now…’  
Kurt looked at his hand and saw the gold band on his finger.  
‘And…’  
‘Where is my dad?’ Kurt suddenly asked.  
‘Oh… er… He is in Ohio. I should probably call him and tell him that you’re awake.’  
‘Can you do it now?’  
‘Are… sure, do you want me to leave or…’  
‘Yes.’ Kurt said too fast and Sebastian’s smile faded. He nodded and went out of the room, leaving Kurt alone.  
Sebastian had tears in his eyes again. He sat on the chair next to the door to Kurt’s room, pulled his phone out and called Burt.  
Burt answered immediately.  
‘Hey buddy. Is something wrong?’  
Sebastian sobbed.  
‘Did something happen to Kurt?’  
‘He… he is awake.’  
‘What?! Oh my God that’s great!’  
‘Yeah, yeah it is.’  
‘But you don’t sound happy, is something wrong?’  
‘He… he doesn’t recognize me.’  
‘Wh… what do you mean?’  
‘He has amnesia, he thinks he is 19 and he doesn’t know who I am.’ Sebastian is blubbering now.  
‘Sebastian calm down. He just woke up. He loves you. I am sure he is just in shock now.’  
‘He asked me to leave his room. He doesn’t even want to look at me and before he yelled at me to leave him alone because he doesn’t know who I am. He doesn’t believe me.’  
‘Sebastian calm down. I’ll be there as fast as I can OK?’  
Sebastian nodded.  
‘Bye.’  
‘See you kid.’ and they hung up.  
Sebastian was sitting on his chair and crying for a while. When he calmed down he walked to Kurt’s room again. Kurt didn’t even look at him. Sebastian sighed and said:  
‘I talked to your dad. He said he’ll come to New York as fast as he can.’  
Kurt nodded then turned his head to the side and pretended to go to sleep. Sebastian was staying there; Kurt apparently didn’t want to see him right now. He walked out of the room.  
Sebastian had to talk to the doctor. He found Dr. Corcoran.  
‘Oh… Sebastian, what can I do for you?’  
‘How long will it take?’ Sebastian asked.  
‘How long will what take?’ The doctor asked confused.  
‘His amnesia. When will he get his memories back? When will he recognize me?’  
‘Sebastian… It isn’t flu, this is a damage to the brain…’  
‘How long?!’ Sebastian was so frustrated that he screamed.  
‘Listen, amnesia is a very individual thing. There isn’t a medicine for it. He can recognize you in a few hours it can be just shock…’ Sebastian breathed out.  
‘… but it can take a few weeks even months. He could never get his memories back.’  
Sebastian froze. No, it is not happening. He can’t lose Kurt, not now, not when he just got him back.  
‘Sebastian you should go home, get some rest, you should take care of yourself.’  
Sebastian stood up and walked out. He couldn’t take this hospital anymore. It was all just a bed dream. He has to wake up.  
When he arrived at their apartment he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to go to sleep but it was impossible with all his thoughts of Kurt. He turned the TV on but there was nothing to watch so went to the shelf with their DVD collection. That’s when he saw this CD. He pulled it out and turned it on. He was watching their wedding. He was smiling, laughing and crying. Then he fell asleep.  
The ringing phone woke him up. He picked it up and said ‘Yeah?’ with his sleepy voice.  
‘Hey buddy, sorry that I woke you up. I just called to tell you that me and Carole will be there in an hour is that OK?’  
‘Yeah sure.’  
‘Ok see you then.’ and he hung up.  
Sebastian wasn’t sleepy anymore. The present hit him. Kurt is in hospital and he has amnesia. Sebastian doesn’t want to get up. He wants everything to be like before this fucking accident. But Burt and Carole will be there soon. He makes the bed (he sleeps in a guest’s room now) and went to take a shower. Then he makes himself coffee and waits for his parents-in-law to arrive. When they finally did Carole hugs him tight and then Burt did as well and then he cried it out. He told them how Kurt is afraid of him and he won’t talk to him. He said that Kurt could never get his memory back. Burt and Carole informed him that he would just need some time. After an hour Burt said that they will go visit Kurt and he should rest.  
When Burt and Carole came to the hospital Kurt was already awake.  
‘Dad! Carole!’ he called.  
‘Hey kiddo, how are you?’ Burt asked.  
‘Erm… I don’t know. I feel like I’m 19 but with an older body.’ He smiled but it was rather sad.  
‘Kurt, sweetie it’s got to be hard for you.’ Carole said.  
‘Well… I just woke up and I suddenly have aged ten years more so…’  
‘And you have a husband,’ Burt reminded him.  
Kurt gave him his best bitch look, but it softened immediately.  
‘I don’t know who this guy is, I’ve just seen him yesterday and now he is my husband. What the hell is going on here?’ He asked himself more than Burt.  
‘Ok, can you guys tell me what happened in these 10 years?’ Kurt asked. Burt and Carole smiled and started their story.  
‘Ok, so I graduated from NYADA, got married, you dad are healthy, still lead the shop, and you Carole are still a nurse and you both live in Lima?’  
‘Yes,’ they both agreed.  
‘Rachel is engaged to Finn. He is a teacher and she is on Broadway?’  
They nodded.  
‘Great, but tell me more about me, what am I doing? Do I still live in Bushwick? Am I on Broadway as well?’  
‘Kurt, we shouldn’t tell you so much so fast, it can make your mind close and you may not get your memories back,’ Carole said.  
Kurt look at them dissatisfied but he nodded. And then Rachel and Finn came in.  
‘Hey little bro how are you?’ Finn asked.  
‘Good. A little out of the picture but…’  
‘But you remember us right?’ Rachel asked, afraid that he could forget her.  
‘I could never forget you Rachel,’ he smiled. Rachel came and hugged him.  
‘The last time I remember I was in my freshman year at NYADA, so I remember all of high school and glee club, don’t be afraid.’  
‘I was so afraid that you wouldn’t recognize me.’ She cuddled him tighter.  
‘I heard that now almost all of New York recognizes you.’ She looked at him in confusion.‘I mean your Broadway career,’ he explained.  
‘Oh… well I am not as well-known as you,’ she smiled.  
‘What do you mean?’ he asked, not knowing what she was talking about.  
‘Oh… erm… you haven’t told him yet?’ She turned to Burt and Carole. ‘Well then maybe I shouldn’t but your career is very impressive.’ She smiled to Kurt.  
‘So what am I doing for a living?’ He looked around the room, searching for an answer.  
‘Kurt it’s already too much information for today but you should be proud of yourself,’ Burt said.  
‘Definitely bro,’ Finn agreed with his stepfather.  
After a few seconds of silence Kurt spoke up:  
‘You know guys now when I look at you, you indeed look older.’ And everybody started to laugh. That’s when Sebastian came in.  
‘Hi,’ he said shyly.  
‘Hi Seb, come in, join us,’ said Finn. Sebastian came closer to Kurt’s bed and everybody greeted him, everybody besides Kurt who was avoiding his gaze.  
‘Hi Kurt.’ Sebastian so wanted his beautiful blue eyes to look at him but he didn’t.  
‘Hi,’ Kurt said looking through a window.  
‘Erm… we will leave you guys alone,’ Burt said and the four of them walked out of the room.  
Sebastian sat on a chair, his back to the window and face towards Kurt. He wanted to make his husband look at him.  
'How are you today?' He asked.  
'Better.' Kurt didn't want to talk to him. He was just laughing with his family and now this guy came and ruined it with his presence.  
‘I am happy to hear that,’ Sebastian smiled. ’Would you look at me?’ he asked.  
Kurt turned his head to look at him and met his grey eyes. Sebastian smiled and pulled his chair closer to Kurt’s bed. But Kurt didn’t smile back.  
‘Look… Sebastian right?’ Kurt started and Sebastian nodded. ‘I am lost. I don’t know what’s happening. I lost 10 years of my life…’  
‘It’s ok Kurt we’re going to get through this. It is going to be fine, we will help you…’ Sebastian assured him.  
‘No listen to me… When my family started talking about these years, about their lives, about what they were doing, I thought it was great. When they told me that I graduated from NYADA and have an amazing career, I think it’s unbelievable, these years were fantastic…’  
Sebastian smile widens, he wanted to take Kurt’s hand but he pulled away.  
‘But when they started talking that I have a husband… I can’t help but think how is it possible? How do they know that I love you if I do not know anything about you?... and I’m sorry but I do not know you.’  
Sebastian’s smile faded. He thought that Kurt wanted to talk to him, that he might want to remember him, that he liked him and wanted to be a family again. He might even want to go home with him, but Kurt doesn’t feel this way. He doesn’t even want to hear about Sebastian.  
‘I’d be thankful if you would leave and call my family back.’  
Sebastian is looking at him with nothing but hurt in his eyes. He nodded and left the room, stopping the tears already forming in his eyes. When he went out through the door Burt saw the look on his face and asked: ‘What happened?’  
Sebastian shook his head. Burt stood up and hugged him.  
‘It’s ok buddy, tell me what’s wrong,’ Burt comforted him.  
‘He said that he didn’t know me and that he wants his family back, not me.’ Sebastian cried out.  
Burt didn’t know what to say. Sebastian was like a son to him. He wanted to assure him that everything will be fine but they don’t know if Kurt will ever get his memory back. Rachel came to them and put her hand on Sebastian’s back.  
‘Sebastian, you should go home. We will talk to Kurt. He will remember you, you will see,’ she smiled at him.  
‘Rachel is right,’ Carole said. ‘He woke up yesterday. He needs his time. Go get some rest Sebastian. We will take care of Kurt.’  
‘They are right Seb, you should go home take care of yourself, give him some time,’ Finn said. Sebastian nodded.  
‘Yeah, you’re probably right.’  
Then they came to Kurt’s room and Sebastian went out of the hospital, but he didn’t go to his apartment. He went to the bar. He needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy it:)

When Burt and Carole arrived at Sebastian's apartment that evening he wasn't there. They called him but he didn't answer. They were scared that something had happened but Burt said that he probably went to figure things out and that he'll come home later. They went to sleep. In the morning Sebastian called Burt that he was sorry but he had a lot of work and he had spent all night in his office. It wasn't all a lie.

 

 

After a few hours in the bar he was completely wasted. He couldn't go to his apartment like this. What would Burt and Carole think if they saw him like this? So he took a cab and headed to his office. He has a couch there, so he can sleep on it.

 

 

When Burt told him that they were going to see Kurt later today he said that he wouldn't be able to make it because he had a lot of work. He thought that if Kurt doesn't want to see him, he’s not going to make him feel uncomfortable.

 

When Burt and Carole came to Kurt's room he wasn't alone. Next to his bed Mercedes was seated with her husband next to her and her daughter sitting on Kurt's bed. On the other side of the bed was Santana and Brittany holding hands. They were all talking and laughing. Then Kurt turned his head and noticed that his parents had arrived.

 

'Oh, hi guys, come on in.' Kurt invited them in. Every one greeted them and they all started to tell stories that had happened over the last few years but they still hadn’t told him anything about his life.

 

They were talking for an hour when Mercedes asked: 'Where is Sebastian? I thought that he would be here by now.’

 

Kurt looked at Burt, afraid that Sebastian would come here any minute and ruin his time with friends.

 

'He has a lot of work and he probably won't be here today,’ Carole said. Kurt breathed a sign of relief.

 

'What do you mean he has to work?’ Santana snapped. ‘Kurt is his husband. He spent three months at his bedside, he was shaving him, washing him, I even saw him reading Vogue to him and now when Kurt is awake he has to work?' Santana was so irritated she almost shouted.

 

'Santana it's okay,' Kurt comforted her.

 

'What? No Kurt it is not. I know that you love him and you don't want him to have any trouble but he is your husband and he has to be here for you,' she said.

 

'Can we please stop talking about Sebastian?' Kurt said, already sick of the subject.

 

‘No, I am going to call him now and tell him to drag his ass in here.' She pulled her phone out from her bag and then Kurt shouted.

 

'No!' Everyone looked at him in shock.

 

'I don't want him in here okay?' He asked, tired of this whole Sebastian thing.

 

'Why? Did you guys have a fight or something?' Mercedes asked, worried.

 

'No, I just... I don't remember him okay?' He explained. Their eyes widened.

 

'What do you mean? You remember all of us. You just forgot a few years,' Santana said.

 

'Ten years actually, and I don’t remember my sophomore year so I don’t remember Sebastian either, understand?'

 

Their jaws dropped. They knew he had lost his memory, but they didn’t know that he had forgotten his husband.

 

'But it is so unfair,' Brittany said. 'Why did you forget Sebastian? He’s your unicorn.'

 

'It's not my fault Britt. I just... I’m sorry that I forgot.’ He looked at her and she hugged him. 'You’ll remember, I’m sure,’ she assured him and smiled. He smiled back but it was rather sad.

 

There was some awkward silence but then they were talking and laughing again avoiding the subject of Sebastian.

 

They all left around 7 p.m. and Kurt was left alone with his thoughts. He remembered Santana’s words: … He spent 3 months at his bedside, he was shaving him, washing him, I even saw him reading Vogue to him…

 

Maybe he really loves him? But Kurt doesn’t know him; he can’t just pretend that everything will be ok and that they will live happily ever after because he doesn’t think that at all. But maybe he should talk to Sebastian. Kurt didn’t think that it was hard for Sebastian too but now he sees it. He has to talk to him. But tomorrow. Now he is too tired.

 

The next day, when his dad and Carole arrived it was around noon.

 

‘Hey sweetie, how are you?’ Carole asked as they entered the room.

 

‘I’m good,’ he smiled, ‘Will Sebastian come today?’

 

Carole raised her eyebrows but answered: ‘Yes, he will be here around four, why?’

 

‘I need to talk to him. If he is my husband we have a lot to talk about,’ he answered.

 

‘Of course you do,’ Burt said. ‘I am glad you’re giving him a chance. He’s a good guy.’

 

‘I didn’t say I’m giving him a chance, I just said I want to talk to him.’

 

‘Okay, but it means a lot to him.’ Burt smiled and Kurt smiled back.

 

At a quarter past four Sebastian arrived.

 

‘Hi,’ Sebastian came in shyly.

 

‘Hey buddy, come on in,’ Burt invited him inside.

 

‘Hi,’ Kurt said quietly.

 

‘How do you feel?’ Sebastian came nearer and took a seat next to Kurt’s bed.

 

‘I’m good,’ Kurt said looking at his palms.

 

‘We’ll leave you guys alone. We’ll have some tea,’ Burt and Carole said, leaving the room.

 

‘So… Your dad called me and said that you want to talk to me, right?’ Sebastian asked to start a conversation.

 

‘Yeah,’ Kurt answered.

 

Sebastian nodded. It was awkward. They were husbands, best friend, lovers; they had known each other for years and now… They don’t know how to talk to each other.

 

‘So, what do you want talk about?’ Sebastian finally asked, tired of the silence.

 

’I wanted to say sorry,’ Kurt explained.

 

‘For what?’ Sebastian asked confused.

 

‘That I was selfish. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that this is hard for you too. But you have to know that it’s not easy for me to trust you because in my head you are just some crazy guy who kissed me when I woke up. Do you understand?’

 

Sebastian nodded.

 

‘I need time to get used to you, and I need to know something about you, so you can tell me something about yourself if you want to.’

 

Sebastian smiled. ’Of course I want to.’ He pulled his chair closer, but not too much to avoid freaking Kurt out.

 

‘So let’s see. I’m from New York, but I spent my childhood in France. When I was 14 I came here back. I graduated from NYU and I’m a lawyer. I work in a big company Stephenson & Daniels and my specialization is family cases like divorces, adoption, aliments things like that.’ Sebastian is happy to finally talk to Kurt but he still doesn’t look him in the eye. ‘Is there something else you want to know about me?’

 

Kurt shook his head. ‘No that’s enough for today. Can you ask my parents back?’

 

‘Yeah sure,’ Sebastian said and stood up from his chair.

 

When Sebastian found Burt and Carole they were talking to the doctor.

 

‘Oh, Sebastian the doctor just said that Kurt can go home tomorrow,’ Carole informed him.

 

‘That’s great,’ Sebastian said cheerfully.

 

‘Yeah he’ll be home finally and there he’ll get his memories back faster,’ Burt said. ‘Ok let’s tell him the news.’

 

When the three of them came to Kurt’s room he was reading Vogue, which Mercedes had brought him yesterday. Kurt looked up at them.

 

‘Listen kid we have great news, you’re going home tomorrow!’ Burt was so happy he almost shouted.

 

‘You don’t look excited,’ Sebastian stated.

 

‘Erm… so where am I going?’ Kurt asked.

 

Everyone looked at him in confusion and then Sebastian said: ‘You would go to our apartment but I’ll understand if you don’t want to.’ He looks sad now realizing that Kurt doesn’t think of their apartment as home.

 

Kurt looked at his dad and then at Carole but didn’t have enough courage to look at Sebastian.

 

‘We’ll be there too honey, at least for a few days until you will feel well enough there,’ Carole assured him and he nodded.

 

‘Okay,’ Kurt said looking at his palms.

 

Then they were talking for a while and at around seven Burt, Carole and Sebastian left the hospital.

 

That night Kurt couldn’t sleep. He’s going now to live with some stranger who thinks Kurt is his husband. Great, just great.

 

The next day Burt and Sebastian arrive around 1p.m. Carole stayed at home to make some dinner and tidy the apartment. Sebastian didn’t think about it this all time when Kurt was in a coma. He was spending all his days by Kurt’s side and coming to his building just to sleep in the living room.

 

When he and Burt came to Kurt’s room, he was sitting on his bed probably waiting for them.

 

‘Hey,’ Sebastian said.

 

Kurt raised his eyes to him and said: ‘Hey.’

 

Burt smiled, he patted Kurt on the shoulder and sat by his bed side.

 

‘We brought you some clothes so you can change.’ Sebastian handed him a bag.

 

‘Thanks,’ Kurt said and walked to the bathroom.

 

When Kurt took off his shirt, he looked at the mirror. He was surprised. He was very thin but there were still abs and his muscled arms remained. Maybe it wasn’t so impressive because he had been sleeping for three months but still. He’s very handsome but a little too skinny. He couldn’t believe this was his body. After a minute of staring at himself he took his pyjama trousers off and went to take a shower. He gave himself a while. He washed his hair and his whole body with products Sebastian had given him. He had to relax somehow. When he walked out of the shower he looked through things in the bag. He chose burgundy skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a light grey jacket. He went out of the bathroom. Burt was sitting on the chair, reading a paper while waiting for him.

 

‘Where is he?’ Kurt asked.

 

‘Hmm?’ Burt muttered.

 

‘My quasi husband,’ Kurt answered. ‘Did he run away already? Wow I didn’t even have to do anything to get rid of him,’ Kurt smirked.

 

‘What are you talking about?’ Burt was confused.

 

‘I am talking about moving in with the crazy stranger who is so sure I love him,’ Kurt answered, annoyed.

 

‘Kurt, he is not a stranger,’ Burt assured him.

 

‘Well in my head he is.’

 

‘No, Kurt you just don’t remember…’

 

‘Well I AM SORRY THAT I FORGOT!’ Kurt shouted and that’s when Sebastian came in.

 

‘Is everything alright?’ Sebastian asked worried.

 

‘No, I have an amnesia so it’s not,’ Kurt snapped.

 

Sebastian was surprised by Kurt’s behavior, he thought that Kurt was okay but apparently not.

 

‘Er... Kurt…’ Sebastian began.

 

‘What?!’ Kurt was very angry now.

 

They locked eyes.

 

‘Can you leave us Burt?’ Sebastian asked. ‘I want to talk to Kurt.’

 

‘Who said I want to talk to you?’ Kurt said.

 

‘Erm… yeah I’ll give you some space,’ and Burt stayed moved from his chair and walked out of the door.

 

Kurt sat on the bed and breathed heavily.

 

‘I know you’re scared.’ Sebastian said.

 

Kurt looked at him.

 

‘I am too,’ Sebastian continued.

 

‘Of what?’ Kurt asked confused.

 

‘That you’ll never trust me,’ Sebastian said sadly. ‘Listen Kurt I don’t expect anything from you but we live together even if you don’t remember and it will be your apartment as much as it is mine. We’ll have separate rooms, I promise you’ll have a space there. I would leave if you’d need to be alone if you won’t see me. I work during the day so I won’t be there all the time. I won’t push you. Just please go there today with me.’ Sebastian was crying; it hurt him. He looked at Kurt with pleading eyes. Kurt was looking at him for a while and then nodded. He took his things and they left the room without a word. Outside Burt was waiting for them.

 

‘We going?’ Burt asked and Kurt nodded. They walked out of the hospital and headed home.

 

When they came to the apartment Carole was already waiting for them with dinner. Kurt walked in and put the bag on the floor.

 

‘Hey honey, how are you feeling?’ Carole greeted him.

 

‘Fine,’ he smiled. He looked around and didn’t know what to do.

 

‘Oh… right, I’ll show you around,’ Sebastian said and led Kurt further into the room.

 

‘This is the living room and this is the kitchen.’ In a big space on the right was a TV, sofa and two arm chairs which were white. The floor was wooden, very dark brown, almost black. There was a huge bookstand with CDs and books. A little further was a beautiful, black pianoforte. Kurt was wondering if Sebastian could play or if it was his. On the opposite side of the door, at the end of the apartment was a wall of glass through which you could see Central Park, a big dinner table was there. On the left side was a bright, clean kitchen with an island in the middle. On the right behind the pianoforte was a small hallway through which were two doors and next to the kitchen was the other. Sebastian showed him the bathroom, then led him to the first door.

 

‘It’s a guestroom.’ It wasn’t too big. It had red walls, a light floor and dark furniture. There was a bed, two nightstands, a wardrobe, three shelves and an armchair. And then Sebastian showed him the last room.

 

‘It’s our … I mean your bedroom.’

 

It was a bright room – a huge bed with white sheets in the middle, a desk, armchair and a lot of bookshelves. The small room consisted of a wardrobe and the separate bathroom, just for him. It had a huge bath and two sinks. So he shares it with Sebastian, great. It was a beautiful apartment, all designed in his style, but it didn’t feel like home.

 

‘Do you like it?’ Sebastian asked curiously.

 

‘Yeah, it’s wonderful,’ Kurt smiled.

 

‘Good. I mean you designed it all so…’

 

‘I did?’

 

‘Yeah,’ Sebastian was smiling again. ‘I’m starving let’s go eat something.’

 

Kurt nodded and they went to the table. Burt and Carole were already waiting for them. ‘Oh finally. Let’s eat.’ Burt said. They started to eat. You could hear it’s delicious and can you hand me that and this is great but Kurt was silent. He wasn’t in the mood for a family dinner. It was discomforting.

 

‘Kurt, why haven’t you said anything?’ Burt asked.

 

Kurt looked at him.

 

‘I don’t have anything to say,’ he answered.

 

‘Oh please Kurt, you always have something to say,’ Burt laughed.

 

‘Well I don’t have an actual subject since I don’t remember the last 10 years.’ He stood and walked to the bedroom, leaving a shocked Carole, a confused Burt and a sad Sebastian at the table. He closed the door and sat on the bed. He didn’t know how he would take living here with Sebastian. Maybe he wasn’t a bad guy, he just wanted something Kurt can’t give him at the moment and maybe he never will. They can’t just be husbands and be a happy family.

 

Kurt took off his shoes and lay on the bed when he heard:

 

‘… he can’t even eat dinner next to me.’ It was Sebastian voice.

 

‘Sebastian, you’re thinking too dramatically. He’s at a new place. He has a new life. He’s overwhelmed by his amnesia. He’s lost, how would you feel if suddenly someone took you to Chicago and told you that there is someone who loves you and you have to live with him? You have to put yourself in Kurt’s place,’ Carole said.

 

‘I know you’re right but it’s so hard…’

 

‘We know honey, but you have to stand it and we’re here for you.’ And then Kurt fell asleep.

 

He was so tired that when he woke up it was already the next day.

 

Kurt looked around the room and remembered that he was living with Sebastian now. He lay for a while and then he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards he opened the door to pick up his clothes. It took him longer than he thought. There were so many clothes, shoes and accessories. After he inspected each item he finally picked up tight blue jeans, a light pink t-shirt and a beige vest. He went out of the room and saw Sebastian sleeping on the couch. He didn’t want to wake him up so he went to the kitchen quietly. He made himself a coffee and sat on the stool. He was sipping it slowly when he heard someone’s steps. It was Carole.

 

‘Good morning, so early today?’ she said.

 

‘Yeah, fell asleep early yesterday. Want some coffee?’

 

‘Yes, please.’ She sat while Kurt made her coffee.

 

‘Had a good night?’ she asked.

 

‘Yeah, I mean the bed is comfortable but this whole situation is not.’

 

‘I know honey but we’ll be here for a next few days and Rachel and Finn are here and all your other friends. We’ll help you.’

 

Kurt nodded. But he knew they couldn’t help him suddenly love Sebastian and most of all he wasn’t sure he even wanted to. Then Sebastian and Burt woke up and they all ate their breakfast. Then Sebastian went to work. Carole offered to look at photos but Kurt didn’t want to. They went for a walk instead, made dinner and then Sebastian came back. Kurt didn’t talk to him; he went to sleep around six to avoid spending too much time with Sebastian.

 

The next days were similar. On Tuesday Burt had to go back to the shop, so he and Carole returned to Ohio. Kurt stayed alone with Sebastian. Kurt didn’t want to spend time with him. In the evening he said he was going to sleep but Sebastian stopped him.

 

‘Wait. Don’t go yet. Would you like to watch a film?’ He asked hopefully.

 

‘No thanks.’

 

‘Please Kurt it’s too early to go to sleep.’ Kurt looked at him and said: ‘Fine.’ He sat as far away from Sebastian as he could.

 

‘So what do you want to watch?’

 

‘I don’t know. Maybe something I don’t know. I’m sure you have a lot of those.’

 

‘Kurt, don’t get angry. It’s just a film.’ Sebastian said, afraid to annoy Kurt anymore.

 

‘Ok, pick something up. Some musical I have forgotten.’ Sebastian smiled at his words. They watched the film in silence.

 

‘Did you like it?’

 

‘Yeah, It was great.’ They were both smiling.

 

‘Okay. It was nice. Good night Sebastian.’

 

‘Good night.’

 

Kurt closed the door to his bedroom. Maybe Kurt liked him a little, Sebastian thought hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Review if you want to see Blaine in next. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The situation between them hadn’t changed. Kurt still avoided Sebastian as best he could, even after two weeks of living together. Sebastian was getting annoyed. Every time he wanted to talk to Kurt about their past, Kurt said he was tired or he had something to do or he just didn’t want to talk about it. But they have to. Kurt has to get his memory back, even if he doesn’t want to, Sebastian will make him.   
When Sebastian came back from work around 7 p.m. on Wednesday he found Kurt seated on the couch reading Vogue.   
‘Hey,’ Sebastian greeted him cheerfully.  
‘Hey,’ Kurt answered but didn’t bother to look from his magazine.  
Sebastian sat next to him and Kurt flinched a little. But Sebastian didn’t move back. On the contrary he shifted closer to him. Kurt stiffened in his seat. He didn’t feel comfortable but he couldn’t just stand up and run to the bedroom. Sebastian hadn’t even touched him.  
‘How was your day?’ Sebastian asked.  
‘Weird.’   
‘What do you mean?’   
Kurt looked at him and exhaled heavily.  
‘Okay when I was making something to eat I heard a knock to the door…’  
Kurt walked out of the kitchen to open the door. When he did there was some woman, a little shorter than him, blond hair, a grin on her face, about his age. When he wanted to ask her what she wanted, she threw her arms around his neck.  
'I missed you so much. I have so much to tell you. Europe was great but there is nowhere as amazing as New York...' She hugged him tighter.  
'Um.... who are you?' Kurt was so confused. Who the hell is this woman? He felt exactly the same as when Sebastian kissed him in the hospital.  
'Ha ha ha, yeah right. I know that we haven't seen each other because of my tour but six months is not enough to forget me, Kurt Smythe-Hummel.’ She smiled at him and took her arms off his shoulders. He shuddered at the name Smythe-Hummel. He looked at her, completely lost. Who the hell are you, he thought.  
‘Err… I’m sorry but do I know you?’ Kurt asked.  
‘It’s not funny Kurt, come on let me in I have to tell you about what happened while I was in Europe.’ She was still smiling.  
Kurt looked at her for a while and let her in.  
‘Sebastian still at work?’ she asked.  
‘I guess.’   
She sat on the couch.  
‘What do you mean you guess?’ She was confused.  
‘That’s what he told me. I’m sorry but I really don’t know who the hell you are.’  
Her eyes widened.  
‘Kurt… ’  
‘Listen I don’t remember you. I had an accident about three months ago and I had amnesia so I don’t remember ten years of my life so please tell me who you are?’ He explained, almost pleading her to understand. Her smile faded, her mouth opened. She blinked her eyes.  
‘Are… are you serious?’ She couldn’t believe him.  
‘Yes, so please tell me or I’ll throw you out of the door.’ He was getting nervous now.  
‘I… I’m Mia Grey. I… I work at vogue.com. You were working there during college. You sometimes help us. You write in Vogue magazine sometimes when you don’t have a show. And we’ve known each other for 7 years. And we are best friends and… you are kidding me right? You didn’t forget, you’re just saying that…’ She was looking at him with pleading eyes to say that it was a joke, but it wasn’t.   
‘Oh my god. I… but… why did no one tell me?’ She was asking more herself than him.  
‘I don’t know but well a… do you want something to drink?’ Kurt didn’t know what to do or what to say. She was more in shock than him.  
‘Water if it’s okay.’ She still couldn’t believe that her best friend didn’t remember her.  
‘Yeah sure.’ He went to the kitchen to bring her the drink.  
‘Thank you,’ she said as she took the glass.  
‘So… you are my friend. Good to know that I know someone who is not from my high school glee club,’ he smiled and she did as well.  
‘Yeah well you know many people from Broadway and the fashion world. You are very famous.’  
‘So what do I actually do in fashion?’  
‘No one told you? Well you write articles in Vogue when you have free time but it’s not too often. You have shows all the time. You like it, but it’s very hard to convince you to write something, especially before your opening night. You don’t have too much time for us when you have nine shows a week. You haven’t written anything in four months but I didn’t know that you had an accident. I couldn’t contact you or Sebastian. I’m so sorry Kurt, you probably don’t think that we are friends if I didn’t know you were in hospital and had amnesia. But I was in tour in Europe I was going to fashion shows and writing about them. I… You are working on your own collection, you know? Everyone was pleading you about it for so long and you finally agreed. It was a month before I left. I… no one called you? Contacted you? There wasn’t anything in the newspapers about you? It’s weird. Probably Sebastian stopped the media; he is one of the best lawyers in New York. He probably had to talk to everyone to tell them not to speak to anybody.’  
‘Maybe. So… are you serious? It’s impossible. I can’t be as famous and… my own collection?’  
‘Yeah, well maybe it’s impossible to most people but not for you.’  
Kurt started to like her, but the longer they talked there was more ‘do you remember?’ in the conversation and Kurt got frustrated because he didn’t.   
‘…And Allan Stephenson, you remember?...’  
‘Mia, I don’t remember you or Sebastian, how can I remember any of it? I know you want to help but still asking if I remember is not helping at all. I’m sorry that I forgot but I… I won’t suddenly remember everything I guess.’  
‘I… Sorry didn’t mean to make you angry.’  
‘It’s not your fault I just… I’m a little tired of all this remembering thing I… Would it be mean if I told you to leave? I like you; I just want to get some rest from memories for a while. Every talk with anyone is just ‘do you remember?’ I have had enough of it that’s all.’  
‘Yeah sure I’ll leave you.’ She stood up. ’But can I call you soon?’  
‘Of course,’ he smiled.  
‘See you. I hope you’ll remember soon enough,’ and she left.  
Kurt was alone in the apartment with the new information about himself floating around his head.  
‘So… Well she’s going to kill me for not saying anything,’ Sebastian said.  
‘Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of,’ Kurt said sarcastically more to himself, but Sebastian heard that and looked hurt.  
‘So you met Mia, do you like her?’ Sebastian started again. It looked like Kurt didn’t like him at all. On the contrary it looked like he hated him.  
‘Yeah she’s nice.’  
‘Good, well… maybe we’ll eat something?’ He wanted Kurt to look at him so badly, but not with disgust like he had for over two weeks.  
‘I’m not hungry.’   
‘I don’t believe you. What do you say for Chinese? We have our favorite restaurant.’  
‘I don’t want to go out.’  
‘We can order in?’  
‘Whatever.’  
‘Okay I’ll order then.’  
They didn’t talk until the food arrived.  
‘It’s your favorite,’ Sebastian told him and handed him a bag.  
‘Let me decide myself,’ Kurt said and took another bag.  
‘You don’t have be so mean Kurt. I’m just telling you that you used to like that. I’m not your enemy I’m just trying to help your mind remember anything. Even if it’s such a stupid thing as the taste of a Chinese dish.’ Sebastian was vexed now. He was trying and Kurt didn’t care at all.  
‘I give you space, don’t want to push you. I want you to feel good but you don’t even bother to look at me, and when you do I just see how annoyed and disgusted you are because of me. How can you want to get your memories back if you don’t want to know anything, don’t want to look at the photos, don’t want to talk about our past? You avoid me all the time and I’m your husband!’  
‘Well sorry but I don’t remember marrying you.’ They were screaming now.  
‘And you do nothing to remember it back!’  
‘And who said I want to?’  
‘Then why do you live with me, why do we eat together, watch these stupid movies?’  
‘We don’t have to. It all was your idea.’  
‘Ugh… It’s all because of some car accident.’  
‘Maybe you’ll say that’s my fault that I sat in the taxi.’  
‘No, I am just angry because I can’t touch, I can’t look at you or even be closer than twenty inches. That you don’t remember that I love you!’  
‘Well I AM SORRY THAT I FORGOT!’ Kurt took his wallet, mobile and keys and walked out the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He wanted to be alone, as far from Sebastian as he could. He took a cab and headed to the bar. He looked at his palms and the gold band on his finger. He took it off and put it in his pocket. He is not his husband. When the cab stopped he paid and went out. He walked to the bar, sat on the stool and ordered a scotch. He drank it in one gulp.  
‘Again,’ he said to the bartender.  
He swallowed it in two gulps this time. He put his palms to his face and then he heard someone singing. He looked at the small stage at the end of the bar. There was some short curly haired man singing. Behind him was some taller blonde playing guitar and a brown haired guy playing drums. Kurt was looking at them for a while and then he asked for another drink.  
When the song ended some guy walked to the stage and said to the microphone:  
‘This was Blaine, Nick and Jeff from The Warblers.’   
Everyone in the bar was screaming for another song. They were clapping and shouting Sing! Then the singer said:  
‘We will just let us get some drinks.’ He smiled and the three of them walked off the stage.  
Kurt kept his attention on his glass and emptied it in one last sip.   
‘Three beers,’ he heard on his right.  
Kurt looked at the curly haired boy. He looked straight in Kurt’s eyes. They were deep and honey-colored.  
‘Hey,’ the guy said.  
‘Um… hey,’ Kurt answered. The boy smiled and Kurt smiled back, a little confused.  
‘Erm… Do I know you?’ Kurt asked because they were smiling a little too long for ‘just met a stranger in the bar’.   
The guy chuckled a little.  
‘You don’t know me?’ he asked unconvinced and impressed at the same time.  
‘I’m sorry, should I?’ Kurt asked already bored. Another friend he didn’t remember.  
‘Well … no you should not.’ He smiled again. He looked friendly and nice. ‘I’m Blaine Anderson,’ he stretched out his hand for Kurt to shake it.  
‘Kurt Hummel.’  
‘Well it’s not happened to me often. I mean wherever I go everyone knows me and I want to ask them: ‘who are you?’ He laughed lightly.  
‘I feel exactly the same,’ Kurt said looking at his glass.  
‘Let me buy you a drink,’ Blaine said.  
Kurt looked at him with furrowed eyebrows in question.  
‘Scotch for this hot guy,’ he said to the bartender then grinned at Kurt.   
‘Thanks,’ Kurt said, impressed at how self-confident this guy was.  
‘So why is someone as handsome as you sat here alone?’ Blaine started.  
‘I just got annoyed with everyone who thinks that they know anything about me, even more than I know about myself.’ Kurt took a sip of his drink.  
‘Yeah, sometimes people think they do everything well and they are your best friends and you feel like they care just about themselves. They don’t care about your feelings, your ideas, your passions. They just want to feel good about themselves even if it hurts you.’  
Kurt couldn’t believe that he had met someone who felt exactly the same as him. Then two guys came by.  
‘Hey Blainers what took you so long?’ the blond guy asked and then he looked at Kurt. ‘Oh my god!’ his jaw dropped. ‘It’s… you are… oh my god Nick it’s …’ he was pointing at Kurt.  
‘Jeff, calm down. Here this is your beer. Nick take him to the table I guess he forgot how to breathe.’ Blaine said, he didn’t want them to scared Kurt away.  
‘Yeah, come on blondie.’ Nick took him by the hand and they walked away.  
‘What was that?’ Kurt was just a little scared of this creepy guy.  
‘I don’t know. Jeff is probably too drunk. I just wanted them to leave us alone.’ The smirk was now on his face. Kurt looked at him amused.  
‘Really? Why?’ Kurt asked flirtatiously.  
‘Because…’  
‘Guys everybody wants you to sing, come on Warblers your fans don’t want to wait any longer!’ Some girl said into the microphone.  
You could hear everybody shouting Warblers! Warblers!  
‘I guess someone is waiting for you on the stage,’ Kurt said.  
Blaine looked at him, didn’t want to go away.  
‘Just one song and I’m right back,’ he said and ran to the stage.  
He took the microphone.  
‘This one is for the cute guy at the bar,’ Blaine said and started singing.  
You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down  
Kurt smiled to himself and looked at Blaine.  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
Blaine’s eyes didn’t leave Kurt’s for a second. It was clear that he was singing to him.  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
Kurt looked back at his glass. It was empty now. He pulled his wallet out and paid for it.  
We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
Kurt stood from his seat. He walked near the stage. His eyes locked with Blaine’s again.  
You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
Kurt turned away and headed to the exit.  
I'ma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Kurt left.  
You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Blaine ended the song. He ran out of the bar to catch Kurt but he was already gone. Blaine walked back to the bar disappointed. He came back to the bar, ordered a beer and walked to the table where Nick and Jeff were waiting for him.  
‘Dude what was that?’ Nick asked.  
Blaine looked at him.  
‘Nothing,’ he answered.  
‘Nothing?! Do you know who that guy was?’ Jeff was almost shouting.  
‘Yeah, his name is Kurt Hummel so?’ Blaine didn’t understand.  
‘Wh… what? That… that was Kurt Hummel?’ Nick asked. He couldn’t believe what he had heard.  
‘Guys what are you talking about?’ Blaine asked.  
‘Blaine, that was Kurt Smythe-Hummel, KURT, the biggest Broadway star.’ Jeff explained to him.  
Blaine’s jaw dropped. He didn’t recognize him.   
‘Oh shit,’ Blaine put his hands to his face.  
‘Yeah I know,’ Jeff said. ‘I can’t believe you didn’t recognize him guys,’ he laughed.  
‘Why didn’t you get his autograph for me?’ Nick almost cried out.  
‘If I’d known that was him I’d have taken it for myself. I can’t believe I… oh my god I was just flirting with the biggest artist I’ve ever met. He should think I’m an idiot.’  
‘I can’t believe you didn’t take a photo with him,’ Nick said in despair.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 3 a.m. when he came back. Sebastian was waiting for him. He called him at least twenty times but Kurt turned off his phone.  
“You’re not asleep.” It was more confirmation than question.  
Sebastian nodded.   
“I was waiting for you. I was afraid that something happened to you.” Sebastian had red eyes that told Kurt he had been crying long enough to stain them that color.  
“I’m fine. Had to think over some things.”  
Sebastian nodded.  
Kurt took his jacket off and hung it on the rack before walking over to Sebastian who spoke in a hurry without looking at him.  
“Kurt I want to apologize to you. I… I shouldn’t be… I’m sorry.”  
“Sebastian…” Kurt seated himself next to him, and put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry Kurt…” Sebastian was crying again. “I didn’t mean to be like this. I know that it is hard for you, but I… I miss us so much. I lost you. I didn’t know if you’d ever wake up and when you finally did you didn’t recognize me and… and you don’t believe me and… I feel like you hate me…”   
“Sebastian I don’t hate you. Understood? Calm down.” Kurt put his other hand on Sebastian’s side and pulled him close to his chest. “I am just afraid. I feel lost. I am scared that you expect something from me that I can’t give it to you.” Sebastian raised his chin and looked in Kurt’s eyes, putting his hand to Kurt’s cheek.  
“I want you to trust me again.” Sebastian said. “I don’t expect you to suddenly get your memories back. I just want you to let me a little closer to you.” He reduced the space between them. “I don’t want to feel like I am complete stranger to you.” Their lips were just a few inches away. “I want you to let me in again.” Then their lips met. The kiss was soft and Kurt’s lips were so tender on his. They moved against each other, Sebastian wanting it for so long. Their eyes were closed, but when Kurt realized what they were doing he opened his eyes and pulled away. Sebastian groaned at the loss but he opened his eyes and released Kurt from his grip.  
“I’m sorry, I just…” Sebastian wanted to explain himself despite the fact that he wasn’t sorry at all.  
“No, don’t.” Kurt shushed him. “We should just go to sleep. It’s late.” Kurt directed as he stood up from the couch.  
Sebastian nodded. “Good night Kurt”  
Kurt didn’t respond as he walked to his bedroom and closed the door behind himself.  
Sebastian stared at the bedroom door, not sure what was waiting for. Hoping Kurt would come back to him. Hoping they would be okay now.  
But Kurt didn’t come out of his room. He had been scared him away with the kiss and so Sebastian just got up and headed to the bathroom after realizing that the door wasn’t going to open.  
The next day when Kurt woke up it was noon and Sebastian was already out. Kurt made himself a breakfast and coffee. He seated on the couch when he heard his phone ringing.  
“Hello.”  
“Hey Kurt, it’s Rachel. Do you remember?” the voice on the other side asked.  
“It depends. I mean I don’t remember anything more since you were here five days ago.”  
“Yeah, right. Anyway, what are you doing? Are you busy?”  
“Well… not exactly. I’m just having breakfast. Why?”  
“Breakfast? At 12:30? Okay, how about I’ll come in and we’ll go for a jog around Central Park?”  
“Er… I was actually going to search through my things to find some collection I am apparently working on.”  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“I don’t actually know. I just heard that I was working on my own collection of clothes before the accident so I was about to find it…”  
“What? Your own collection? And you haven’t told me about it?”  
“Well, sorry. I didn’t mean to forget.” He joked.  
“Yeah sorry didn’t mean to…”  
“Yeah, right. I got that.”  
“So can I come over instead then? I want to see it.”  
“Yeah, sure. Come on over.”  
“Okay. I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Rachel showed up a half hour later, giving him a hug. “Hi! Where is it? I have to see it!”  
“Calm down Rachel. I haven’t found it yet.”  
“What? Did you look through your desk? You always hide your designs there.” She told him.  
“No, I haven’t yet but thanks. Good to know that you know where I hide my things.” He said, eyebrows raised, hands on his hips.   
“I… we are best friends.” She tried to explain herself.  
“Yeah right. Maybe I lost my memory but I know I’d never tell you where I hide things I don’t want you to see.” He looked at her challengingly.   
“Well… okay fine, I just love your drawings that’s all.”  
He smiled at her. “Okay let’s find those designs. I can’t wait to see them.”  
They looked in his desk, all the shelves and drawers in the apartment, but didn’t find anything of his designs. What they did find though were Kurt’s articles from Vogue and ELLE, reviews from his shows and pictures of his performances. Which made Kurt proud of himself but then…  
They found a lot of him and Sebastian. The pictures from wedding, the articles about how great couple they were, some romantic letters (Apparently Sebastian was the only one around who still wrote love letters), a marriage certificate, bills, an adoption case file (it had to be from Sebastian’s work), and wedding documents. Kurt wanted to vomit. He couldn’t listen to or read about how much he apparently loved Sebastian. Last night was too much for him. And now? Stupid love letters, sweet words, magazines ranking them as the sweetest couple, the most beautiful, the most wonderful wedding… Kurt got sick from just looking at the photographs.  
After 3 hours they gave up on searching.  
“Okay. I have no idea where you put it.”  
“Me neither.” Kurt said, sitting on the living room floor beside one another.   
“You were sure you started it?”  
“Mia said that I did.”  
“Mia came back from Europe?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you asked Sebastian about the designs?”  
“No.”  
“You guys okay?”  
Kurt looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Yeah… want a drink?” He asked and stood up from the floor, not wanting to talk about it.  
“Yes, please.”  
He brought them each a cup of juice and sat beck next to Rachel.  
“Kurt…”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I ask you something?” She asked shyly.  
He looked at her, wondering what her question could be, and if he would even want to answer it. He had a feeling it was about Sebastian, but he couldn’t know unless he gave her permission.  
“Yeah.”   
“Do you and Sebastian… I mean is everything …ah… you know… between you two.” She was afraid that he would get angry talking about Sebastian given how despondent he was looking through what they had found earlier.  
“Yeah, we’re getting better I think.” He forced a smiled, using what acting skills he had.  
“Good. I’m glad.” She said cheerfully. She moved closer to him and started talking about their old times in high school. Kurt was glad that he convinced her and that she dropped the subject.  
Around 5 o’clock, Rachel left. Kurt made some dinner and waited for Sebastian to come back from work, not in the mood to talk to him but hoping he could find out where his designs were. If he could have the designs, then maybe he’d have something more to do with his time.  
At 6 p.m. Sebastian came back home.  
“Hey.” he said, looking tired.  
“Hey.” Kurt said from the couch.  
“Anything interesting happened today?”  
“Rachel came over.”  
Sebastian nodded. “Did she annoy you?”  
“No. We were looking for my drawings. Mia said that I started my own collection, but we haven’t found it anywhere.” Kurt stood up from his seat and walked to kitchen behind Sebastian. “Do you know where they are?”  
“Hmm?” Sebastian apparently wasn’t paying attention.  
“My drawings. Do you know where I put them?”  
“No, sorry. I don't.” Sebastian took a glass of water and sat by the table. He looked so small, all sleepy and exhausted. “Did you ask Mia?”  
“No, I'll call her tomorrow.” Kurt answered. “You look worn out.”  
“Yeah, it was hard day at work.”  
Kurt nodded. If Sebastian wasn’t interested in talking, he wasn’t going to force him.  
“I made some pasta. It's in fridge if you want. I'll leave you.”  
“No! Kurt, wait…” Sebastian wanted him to stay, reaching for his hand but Kurt was already out of the kitchen area.  
“No. You should get some rest. I'm going to have a shower.”   
When Kurt finished his shower he laid down on the bed but couldn’t sleep. He was wondering what he’d do now. Go to Broadway? Spend more time with Sebastian and learn how to love him again? Look through all photos and videos of the last ten years? It all seemed ridiculous. No, he couldn’t do any of it - especially falling in love with Sebastian. Why was everybody expecting it from him? Kurt knew one thing for sure - he couldn't sit in this apartment any longer. He would have to call Mia and find those drawings. Maybe he would remember something. At least he would have something to do. He took his iPod (he actually didn’t know if it was his or Sebastian’s) and pressed play. A familiar sound of Katy Perry song began and when the lyrics came to:  
You think I'm pretty  
without any make-up on  
His thoughts drifted to a curly haired boy. By the time the song ended, he was asleep.  
The next day Kurt woke up and found Sebastian drinking coffee in the kitchen.  
“Hey.” Kurt yawned.  
“Good morning.” Sebastian greeted him. “Want some coffee?”  
“Yes, please.” Kurt sat on a chair while Sebastian made him his drink.   
“You look tired.” Kurt said. He had to learn how to live with Sebastian since he has nowhere else to go. Small talk in the morning wouldn’t kill him.   
“Yeah, I didn’t sleep. I have a new case and it’s a lot of work. I don’t have time for rest.” Sebastian handed him the mug.  
“I don’t think it’s reasonable to go without sleep, but I am not going to tell you that you need sleep. You are an adult after all.” Kurt took his mug and walked to bedroom to take a shower.  
When he got dressed he pulled out his phone and chose Mia’s number.  
“Hello.” He heard her cheerful voice.  
“Hi Mia, it’s Kurt.”  
“Hey. How are you?”  
“I’m fine. Just have a question.”  
“Okay. Spill it.”  
“I… You remember when you said that I started my own collection, right?”  
“Yes of course. What about it?” She asked, afraid that something had happened to it.  
“Do you… do you know where I put those drawings? I looked through all apartment and I haven’t found any.”  
“Yeah, sure. You hide it in your wardrobe in the Broadway Theater. You didn’t want anybody to find it because you wanted it to be a surprise, even for Sebastian.” She laughed lightly.  
“Well it’s not anymore.” Kurt laughed as well. ”Rachel and Sebastian already know.”  
“Ha. Okay Kurt, I really want to talk to you but I’m kind of busy so…”  
“Yeah, sure. I won’t disturb you. Thanks for help and bye”  
“Bye Kurt.”  
Okay, so now he just had to go to his wardrobe in theatre. Yeah, right, piece of cake.   
Kurt put on his jacket, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the apartment. He took a cab and headed to the Broadway.  
When he arrived through the doors, a fat, tall man looked at him and smiled.   
“Welcome back Mr. Smythe-Hummel. Miss Robinson told me about your accident. I know you don’t remember me. I’m Stephen Thomson. I’m a security worker.” He was staring at Kurt with his huge brown eyes waiting for him to say something.  
“Amm… Hey.” Kurt pulled his hand for the man to shake. The man took it both of his own hands and shook it vigorously.  
“I’m glad you came back Mr. Hummel.”  
“Yeah… I just came to grab something from my wardrobe…”  
“Of course, I’ll show you the way.”  
“Thank you.” Kurt said and followed the man. As he walked down the hallway many people stopped to greet him and said that they couldn’t wait to see him in the new show. When they reached his wardrobe door Kurt saw the gold frame with black letters saying Kurt Smythe-Hummel.   
Kurt looked at the door, disbelief swelling over him that he truly did have his own wardrobe and that so many people knew who he was.  
“I’ll be in my office. Please push one on the phone if you need me.” Stephen smiled and walked away.  
Kurt opened the door with the key Stephen gave him and walked in. It was amazing. The room was full of Tony Awards, Drama Desk Awards, and many others. There were a lot of photos of him on his opening nights, with other actors and producers, but on the mirror was a black and white picture of him and Sebastian both looking at each other lovingly. Kurt couldn’t look at it. It was beautiful but too foreign. He took a while to look at all the other photos and costumes waiting for him to wear. Then he recalled why he was there in the first place and walked over to the chest standing in the corner. He rifled through the contents, eventually discovering a briefcase labeled with my first, own collection. Opening it he saw his drawings of suits, dresses, coats, scarves, and all. It was beautiful. The designs were elegant, extravagant, fancy, yet simple and minimalist. It was an amazing collection and all his. It wasn’t finished yet of course. It looked like he’d had many ideas he was still developing and he doesn’t know which one to pick to continue working on first. After two hours there was knock to the door and Stephen came in.  
“Is everything okay? You’ve been here a while now.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine, great actually. I found what I was looking for. I just couldn’t wait to look at it at home and I just forgot about a time but I’m leaving in a minute.”  
“You can stay as long as you want I just thought that something happened but…”  
“No everything is great.” Kurt smiled to him. He stood up, took the designs, and walked out of the room after saying goodbye to Stephen.   
Then Kurt was walking down the streets of New York towards his favorite coffee shop. Except, Kurt didn’t even realize it was his favorite coffee shop. At least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)  
> Tell me who you want to be endgame.


	6. Chapter 6

“What? What do you mean Blaine was hitting on Kurt Smythe-Hummel?” David asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
“I mean that we met the biggest Broadway star, and Blaine didn’t realize who it was and he was flirting with him.” Jeff said, bored of saying it again and again.  
“Guys!” Blaine shouted, he couldn’t listen to it any longer. “I was in the bar, and the guy was hot so I flirted. That’s all. I didn’t recognize him and he didn’t recognize me. We were two normal guys at the bar. That’s all. It wasn’t the first time I was flirting with someone.”  
“Yeah, but those are generally your fans. Especially the female ones; and they are always hitting on you, not you on them.” Wes pointed out, and took a sip of his coffee.  
“Yeah, and they’re definitely not Kurt Hummel” Nick cried out, slumping his shoulders.  
“And I thought that Jeff is the crazy one.” Blaine commented, causing Wes and David to burst out in laughter. Nick looked at them like he wanted to kill them.  
“Calm down Nicky. You’re not that crazy.” Jeff said, trying hard not to laugh. He tried to put his hand on Nick’s knee but Nick pulled it off.  
“I’m not like you. I’m the normal one.” Nick said offended. He put his hands on the table and put his head on top of them.  
“Thank you.” Jeff said and turned his back to his boyfriend.  
“Okay girls, stop fighting” David laughed.  
“Yeah, back to the subject. How could you not recognize him? You went to all of his shows!” Wes said, grin on his face.  
“I am not a stalker. He’s a good actor. And you all saw his shows as well.” Blaine cut away. “…and we all go to his shows because of Jeff anyhow.”  
“You mean Nick.” Wes was choking on his laugh.  
“Wait.” David almost choked on his coffee. “So why didn’t you guys get his autograph for us?” he asked in disappointment.  
“And who is the crazy fan now?” Nick raised his head from his hands.  
“Still you.” David laughed.  
“We would have asked for an autograph if Blaine hadn’t scared him away.” Jeff said smirking.  
“What?” Wes stopped laughing, suddenly more interested in the news.  
“He dedicated a song to him.” Nick explained, laughing at Blaine.  
“Really?!” Wes was almost crying from laughter.  
“Yeah.” Nick and Jeff answered together.  
“I was drunk okay?” Blaine said, trying to excuse his past behavior.  
“No you weren’t.” Jeff and Nick said at the same time once again.  
“And you sang so pitifully that he ran out of the bar.” David and the guys was laughing so loud now that everyone in the coffee shop was staring at them.  
“Assholes.” Blaine said, and stood up.  
“Hey, where are you going?” Wes asked, wiping his tears.  
“As far from you as I can. Besides, you don’t need me if I’m such a bad singer.” Blaine said but smiled to them before he walked away.  
As he reached the door, someone bumped into him out of the blue. Blaine stumbled back, almost falling, but held away from hitting the floor by the quick reaction of the other person whose sweet voice immediately broke into an apology.  
“‘I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking. I didn’t mean to …”  
Blaine held tightly onto the man’s shoulders as he looked up and was met with blue-green-grey, shining eyes. He could see the reflection of sunbeams sunbeam in them, like the surface of a deep ocean. The long lashes around them were like fluttering butterfly wings. It was breathtaking and Blaine found himself getting lost in them, only being broken from his stare when the man asked.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah” Blaine stood back on his own feet, and let go of man’s shoulders. “I’m fine. I’m sorry.” He dusted himself off, though he didn’t need to, and looked back at the man, only then recognizing him past the eyes.  
“No it was my fault”  
“No, I…Kurt?” Blaine asked breathlessly.  
“Yes… Oh, Blaine right?” Kurt asked, eyes sparkling even more now.  
“Yeah.” Blaine said, a smirk appearing on his face. “The one that you turned down last night.”  
Kurt looked at him in surprise at the suddenly change of the mood, but impressed with how bold Blaine appeared. Putting a smile on his own face, he opted to go along with the game.  
“Oh… you thought that I was going to sit there look at you fascinated, and wait until you bathed yourself in applause, generously came back to me, and then let me buy you drink or dance with you?”Kurt crossed his arms on his chest as a sneer crossed his face while his eyes went black.  
“Truth be told… I kind of did.” Blaine looked at him, lips pursed.  
“Well, you’ll have to try harder.” Kurt stated plainly, eyebrows raised as he walked to buy coffee and ignored Blaine.  
Blaine was impressed. He didn’t expect Kurt to be so flirtatious, but he liked it and certainly didn’t want it to end, so he followed the other man to the counter.  
“How about I’ll buy you coffee then?”  
Kurt licked his lips as he glanced over at Blaine. “Fine. Nonfat mocha.”  
Blaine smiled. He ordered Kurt’s mocha, and medium drip for himself. That’s when he recognized that the laughs from his table were silenced and replaced with Ooh My God and look and guys where his band was seating. He could almost feel their eyes on his back, and while he liked the attention, he couldn’t have those guys continue their mindless gossip about himself and Kurt.  
Blaine handed Kurt his mocha “Let’s get out of here.”  
Kurt looked at him in confusion.  
“You wanted me to try harder, so I’m taking you away.” Blaine informed him.  
“Well I’m starting to think that you haven’t been laid in very long, and desperate because of it.” Kurt said.  
Blaine looked at him in shock but relaxed when Kurt started to laugh. He was just about to say something when he heard David shouting.  
“Blaine!”  
Blaine froze, and Kurt’s laugh stopped.  
“Who was that?”  
“What? Nothing. Let’s go.” He almost pushed Kurt out off the shop, and gave his best I’m going to kill you look to his friends.  
Once they were outside, Kurt pointed to the door of the shop with a look of confusion. “Didn’t I hear someone call you in there?”  
“No” Blaine said, a little too fast.  
Kurt looked at him unconvinced, and looked through the window.  
“Amm… Aren’t those…” He pointed at the table where guys were waving at them. Blaine looked at their direction horrified.  
“No, they’re not.” Blaine said quickly before Kurt could finish his question. Blaine took his hand, and pulled Kurt with him down the street.  
“Blaine, what’s going on? You’re kind of freaking me out.” Kurt asked as the warm feeling he had had inside the shop began to be replaced with worry that he was being led away by some kind of creep.  
Blaine laughed and smiled to Kurt. ”Sorry, just… my friends are kind of… you know…”  
“Not really” Kurt answered, taking a cautious step back.  
“I know how it feels to have everyone looking at you, everyone wanting you, thinking that you’re a god just because of your job. I don’t want you to think that I’m a stalker or something, but they, my friends, are crazy about you. I know who you are. I like Broadway too and your talent amazes me. I just also happen to understand that you are a normal man… just like I am.”  
Kurt was looking at him jaw dropped. He looked like a fish opening it and closing trying to say something.  
“I… you are just some weird horny guy I met in the bar but when you talk it feels like I’ve known you for years… like a best friend. Why is that?” Kurt finally said.  
“Maybe because I feel exactly the same. Finally meeting someone who understands what it feels like to be famous.”  
Kurt’s smile failed, though he tried to force it back on weakly.  
“Yeah I… well… do you have a minute? I kind of feel like I have to tell you something.”  
“Sure. Sounds kind of serious. I know this great Italian restaurant we can talk at.”  
When they were seated at the table, and had ordered their meals Blaine looked at Kurt curiously. He placed a hand gently on Kurt’s knee and smiled over to the other man, relieved when his hand wasn’t pushed away.  
“So, what did you want to tell me?”  
“I… I don’t really know you but that actually helps because I need to talk to someone who doesn’t know me better than I know myself. Do you understand?” Kurt asked, eyes turning sad suddenly.  
“Of course.” Blaine responded but shook his head to inform Kurt that he did not understand. Kurt smiled at the juxtaposed actions, letting Blaine take his hand in his own as he waited for Kurt to speak.  
“I… I have to know that I can trust you. That you won’t tell anyone.” Kurt said plainly.  
“You’re scaring me.” Blaine smiled failed when he saw Kurt’s pained expression. “Yeah, sure you can trust me. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”  
“I… I was in a car accident about three months ago, and I was in a coma…” Kurt said slowly.  
“Oh my God Kurt! Are you okay now?” Blaine asked tightening his grip around Kurt’s hands.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I mean…”  
Kurt was interrupted by the arrival of their food. The waitress set their plates on the table and then looked at them, standing there open-mouthed and gawking.  
“Is there something else?” Blaine asked.  
“A… you are…” The girl covered her mouth with one hand, and pointed right in their faces with her finger of the other hand.  
“I’m Blaine, and this is Kurt, nice to meet you but we are…”  
“Oh my God! I’m your biggest fan!” She almost screamed to Kurt.  
“Well, I’m happy to hear that but would you mind keeping it down?”  
“Oh… of course. But… can I take a photo with you two?” She asked, shivering from the excitement.  
“Yeah, sure.” Kurt answered, figuring it was the quickest way to get her out of their faces.  
“Great!”  
As she took a picture with her phone, she asked “Are you guys together?”  
Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Kurt was a little amazed by the question, while Blaine was smirking at the girl.  
“No, we’re not.” Blaine said to her, and then turned his head to Kurt. “At least not yet.” Kurt’s eyes widened as he heard it, and widened even more when the girl made an excited yelp.  
“Thank you… for the photo.” She said cheerfully, and walked away, finally leaving them alone again.  
“I guess she’s new here. Everybody else here knows me and you know I don’t like to go to new places because of the fans. There is always someone who doesn’t care that he disturbs something, he just wants you for a photo or an autograph. But back to our talk. Is everything alright?” He looked at Kurt with concern.  
“I… I kind of forgot last ten years of my life” Kurt said simply resulting in Blaine’s jaw dropping.  
“What?”   
“I have an amnesia.” Kurt explained.  
Blaine's jaw dropped even more, and his eyes widened.  
“Yeah, I know” Kurt smiled.  
“Are... I... Oh my God; are you serious?”   
“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Kurt asked, forcing the weak smile to stay on his face. “I'm sorry I’m bothering you with it.. I mean we just met and I’m already unloading on you...”  
“No, Kurt, it's fine. But how... Did... wait a minute. If you had an accident three months ago why does no one know about it? I mean there should be something about it in the media. I mean, it’s not like I read all the tabloids but I’d assume one of my friends would have heard something and sent the gossip my way.” Blaine muttered in confusion.  
“Yeah... apparently Sebastian took care of it. He’s a lawyer.” Kurt explained.  
“Oh... right.”  
“I just had to tell it to someone who doesn't know more about me than myself. Who won't tell me who I’m supposed to love, who is my best friend, what my favorite movie is, my favorite song, favorite food... Someone who won't keep asking if I remember yet. It's frustrating.” Kurt uttered quietly.  
Blaine moved closer and took Kurt's hands in his own over the table.  
“It's fine Kurt. You don’t have to feel sorry about it. You must feel so lonely.”   
“Yeah. I don't recognize anyone that I’ve met in the last ten years. Just my family and friends from high school and some people from my freshmen year at NYADA. I think I am the only one who doesn't know who you are… I mean I have no idea what The Warblers even are besides a type of bird.” Kurt laughed.   
“Well, I'm Blaine Anderson. A guy like any other, and you aren't broadway star Kurt Hummel to me, you’re just another normal guy that is definitely more handsome than anyone else I’ve ever come across. As for The Warblers - they’re just some lame band I used to be member of.”   
Kurt smiled and then laughed as Blaine spoke, face lighting up. “Well I’m glad I’m not the only one who doesn’t see myself as a Broadway star and nothing but… okay “guy like any other”, let’s eat.”  
“You know, at the bar you said that you feel like everyone knows more about you than you do and I feel exactly the same and … thank you, for hearing me out.” Kurt noted as his huge blue eyes looked straight into Blaine's. After a few seconds of looking in each other’s eyes and smiling they came back to their meals, bashfully staring at the food for a moment and focusing on it before Blaine spoke up again.  
“What is it like to feel like you don't know who you are?”  
Kurt froze, his fork held halfway to his mouth and returned to looking at Blaine dead on. “You know, everyday someone asks me how am I, but I feel like only you’re actually interested in how I truly feel.”   
Blaine reached up and over to put his hand on Kurt's cheek, but Kurt pulled away immediately.  
“Sorry, I just...”   
“No, no, don't... I mean... I don't think you’re really sorry so...”  
“Yeah, you're right. I’m not sorry that I touched you...” Blaine said confidently, a bit of a sparkle to his amber eyes, and started eating his pasta again. For a moment Kurt just regarded the other man thoughtfully before digging back into his pasta, finishing it up hastily. A look to his side made Kurt cringe and he whispered over to Blaine.  
“Am I the only one who feels the women at the other table there undressing us with her eyes?”   
“No, you're not the only one. She’s either an overzealous fan, a homophobe, or just a general creeper. Should we get out of here?” Blaine answered in a hushed voice.  
“What if she follows us?”   
“A little paranoid maybe Kurt?” Blaine laughed and the pair broke into smiles. Blaine told Kurt all about his crazy fans, the Warblers, and Kurt shared his own stories about high school glee club and the first year of NYADA.  
Time passed quickly, and the only interruption once they began talking was the buzzing of Kurt’s phone which lit up with a picture of Sebastian’s smiling face. That brought Kurt right back to reality and his heart dropped back to his stomach.  
“Sorry, I'll just...”  
“Yeah, sure. That's fine.” Blaine said, nodding his head and leaning back in the chair to allow Kurt to pick up the call.  
“Hello? ….. What? …… Oh my God, I didn't realize it was that late … I'm out…. I am with friend at the restaurant …You don't know him, at least I think you don’t … I just met him …. never mind, I am fine… Aar ... I don't know. But don't wait up for me. I should be there by 10… Bye.”  
Kurt hung up with a sigh. “Sorry. I didn’t want him to think that I got lost or had another accident or something… I may have amnesia but I still remember this city.”  
Blaine nodded. “So...”  
“Did you know that we’ve been talking for four hours already? It's past nine.” Kurt said matter-of-factly.  
“Oh… wow. I guess that’s why the coffee’s cold. Can we exchange numbers then?   
“Yeah, sure.”   
They swapped phones and input their numbers and information, Kurt hesitating as he held Blaine’s phone back to him.   
“Blaine, I really want to talk to you more, but I...”  
“Yeah, sure, I get it. It's getting late and someone is waiting for you.” Blaine said, his shoulders drooping. “But… I would like to see you tomorrow…. in fact I have to.”  
“Oh... so now you’re the one who's setting conditions?” Kurt asked saucily. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's thigh, leaning in to whisper to his ear.  
“Pretty much, yeah.”   
A peck was delivered to Kurt’s cheek, and, stunned, Kurt sat there while Blaine stood up, went to pay the bill, and winked Kurt’s way before walking out with a farewell of “See you tomorrow gorgeous.”  
It took awhile for Kurt to thaw himself out enough to get up and leave, and his mind was reeling the whole way back to the apartment. What had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment (puppy eyes)


	7. Chapter 7

When Kurt came back, he found Sebastian sitting on the couch, papers all around him.  
“Hey” Kurt greeted him.  
Sebastian raised his eyes to Kurt, finally speaking after a moment with irritation in his voice. “Hey. You came back finally.”  
“I told you that I’d be home around ten.” Kurt noted, unsure of why Sebastian was so annoyed.  
“Yeah, so you did.”   
“So what’s the problem?” Kurt asked in confusion.  
Sebastian extended a hand to Kurt, speaking calmly as he directed Kurt to “Come here.”  
Kurt was unsure, but went to Sebastian regardless. Sebastian took Kurt’s hand in his own, and pulled Kurt into his lap. Sebastian’s other hand went to hold Kurt’s back as he looked his husband straight in the eye. It was a lot, and all at once, and while Kurt forced himself to stay in place, he did let go of Sebastian’s hand and instead set his hands into his lap while Sebastian put the rejected hand on Kurt’s thigh with a sigh.  
“I was afraid that something had happened to you...” Sebastian started. “I was scared that you’d ran away from me. Scared that you’d left me. I don’t want to lose you.”   
Sebastian’s voice turned into a whisper as he leaned closer into Kurt, and despite Kurt’s hesitence, he kissed Kurt. It was slow and tender and Sebastian pulled Kurt closer to his body. It had been far too long and he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt so the other man couldn’t escape as he pressed his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. Ignoring how Kurt was trying to pull away, Sebastian rolled his tongue over the inside of Kurt’s mouth and lifted one hand to grab the back of Kurt’s neck to pull him closer still. He needed this - couldn’t Kurt understand that?   
The kissing was frantic, deep, and hungry, and Sebastian was losing himself to his lust when Kurt put his palms against Sebastian’s chest and shoved back, trying to pull away despite the hold Sebastian had on him. Kurt groaned into Sebastian's’ mouth, fueling him to continue his eager lip locking, so desperate for affirmation that the love they had shared before the accident was still there in some way. It wasn’t until Kurt moved his hands up and grabbed Sebastian by the cheeks that Kurt was able to pull back and free himself. Their lips was red, and both were breathless. Kurt could feel Sebastian was hard beneath him, probably painfully so considering how bound he was with the pants and Kurt sitting atop of him.   
Sebastian’s hands trailed away from the back of Kurt until one was settled on Kurt’s chest and the other was on his hip. Kurt watched Sebastian’s eyes, so dark, stare at his lips until Sebastian was once again closing the gap between them and sucking on Kurt’s lower lip. He couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, it felt so good, so right, and Kurt found himself getting hard as well prompting him to pull his face back again while Sebastian kept a hold of him in his lap.  
“I need you so bad….” Sebastian breathed out with a whimper. He was pulling Kurt closer again, but Kurt put his hands on Sebastian’s chest to stop him. “Please Kurt….”  
“No...” Kurt uttered, “We can’t… ugh… Sebastian...” Cut off by the other man who had leaned down to suck a spot on his neck, Kurt forgot what he was going to say and instead let out a series of whimpers.   
“Please…” Kurt finally whispered quietly. He didn’t know what he was asking for, for it to stop or to keep going, but Sebastian must have taken it as the latter as he began to work the buttons open on Kurt’s pants which were not painfully tight around him.  
It was then that Kurt’s phone rang, startling both of them, and prompting Kurt to stiffen and stand up and away from Sebastian.  
“No… please don’t pick it up Kurt…” Sebastian pleaded, trying to pull Kurt back but finding him already out of reach.  
Kurt looked down at his phone, and was surprised by the face that appeared on the screen. It was Blaine smiling flirtatiously from just earlier that evening.   
Ignoring Sebastian, he accepted the call and walked into the kitchen for privacy.  
“Hey gorgeous...” Blaine’s sultry voice spoke on the other end of the line. “Miss me already?”   
“No actually. Are you calling only to satisfy your ego?” Kurt breathed out, reaching down to rebutton his pants.  
“No, I was just curious if you found your way home, because I was scared that you might have gotten lost while thinking of how I look naked.”   
Kurt nearly choked on his own breath at that statement, and even though he hadn’t thought about that particular scene on his way home, it was now invading his mind.  
“Well… I knew that you haven’t laid in a while but now I think you’re a virgin. You are so desperate and pathetic. I don’t know what the girls see in you.”  
“I don’t know either, but I know what you do.”  
“Oh really? And what is that?” Kurt asked, propping the phone between his head and shoulder as he filled up a glass of water from the sink. He needed some cooling off.  
“You think I am the only one who truly understands you…. and that emotional connection gets you all excited.” Blaine laughed.  
“Yeah, right. That’s exactly what I think.” Kurt said, sarcasm dripping out with his words.  
“What are you doing now?”  
“Ahm… talking to you?” Kurt said matter of factly before sipping the water.  
“Yeah, I kind of figured that out. But what were you doing when I called you? You sound breathless, like you just ran a marathon...” Blaine’s tone changed with the question, sounding less flirty as if he was insinuating something.  
“Ugh.. N.. Nothing…” Kurt said, ashamed of what he was really doing before.  
“Oh… right.” Blaine said unconvinced, voice sad now. “Are you sure I didn’t interrupt something?”  
“No, well… You did, but I don’t mind.”  
“Was he that bad?” Blaine asked with a strained voice.  
“What? No, why? Are you jealous?”   
“What? Me? What about? I can get anyone I want, and we just met. You think I just fell in love with you or something?” Blaine said with a snort, his voice still just as strained.  
“No, but your fans have an orgasm just from looking at you, so I can’t imagine getting it on with any of them could be any fun.” Kurt joked, hoping to reduce the tension.  
“I thought that a Broadway star and serious artist would be better behaved.” Blaine joked back.  
“I am. Just decided to speak in a way that someone like you would understand.”  
“Well I didn’t think you would be that mean.”  
“Are you disappointed?”  
“Are you satisfied?”  
“What?”  
“I think you know what.”  
“No, I actually…”  
“Nevermind Tomorrow, one p.m., the same coffee shop you ditched me at.”  
“I didn’t…” Kurt began, but the call ended and he took in a breath, unable to defend himself in the end.  
Kurt was staring at the blank screen when Sebastian wandered in.  
“Is everything okay?”   
“Yeah, everything’s great.” Kurt smiled.  
Sebastian nodded. “Good.”  
“I think I’m going to sleep.” Kurt said as he excused himself from the kitchen.  
“Kurt!” Sebastian grabbed Kurt by the hand and Kurt looked at him questioningly. “I… I thought that we can go somewhere tomorrow.”  
“I…”  
Sebastian came closer to him and took him by both hands.  
“I’ll be home at five, we could go for the dinner.” Sebastian smiled, eyes looking into Kurt’s pleadingly.  
“Okay…”  
“Great!” Sebastian kissed Kurt on the cheek and let go of his hands allowing Kurt to retreat to his bedroom where he laid down on his bed.  
“What the hell am I doing?”  
His life got more fucked up each day. Flirting with a stranger, kissing Sebastian, having dinner with Blaine, making out with Sebastian, talking to Blaine on the phone… Tomorrow he had a lunch date with Blaine and then a dinner date with Sebastian. It was nuts. His mind tried to wrap itself around the situation, but in the end, Kurt just dozed off.  
When he woke up it was ten and Sebastian was gone. A note on the kitchen refrigerator read:  
We have reservation at 7.  
Dress smart.  
Can't wait.  
xoxo Seb.  
Kurt didn't know what to feel. He had tried to keep Sebastian at arms length, and since Wednesday everything had changed, and he had no idea how it happened.  
As he made himself a breakfast his phone buzzed with a text from Blaine.  
Hey gorgeous, hope I didn't woke you up, sleeping beauty :) just wanted to remind you that we have a date in 2 hours. Wear some tight pants cause I can't wait to see that ass ;)  
\- your Warbler :p  
Kurt almost choked on his coffee as he read. Wasn’t it all going a little too fast? They knew each other for two days and instead of working on his collection or trying to access his memories he was going on dates. Kurt felt like he should feel guilty or wrong, but instead he felt excited, and that excitement prompted him to rush to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Two hours was hardly enough time for Kurt to make a killer ensemble.  
He tried on damn near all his clothing until he only had a half hour to go and finally settled on the tightest red jeans he had and dark blue button up under a black leather jacket before running out.  
When he finally arrived Blaine was already there. He looked good dressed in white jeans that were tight on his calves and baggy at the crotch. On top he wore grey v-neck and black blazer. His hair was a purposeful mess, and a cute one by Kurt’s account. He was waiting for Kurt at the table, with two coffees. When Kurt walked over to him he stood up, put his hand on Kurt's hip and kissed the corner of his lips.  
“Hey gorgeous. I was starting to think that you wouldn’t come.” Blaine said and they both sat down. “I bought you a coffee. It's nonfat mocha.”   
“You know my coffee order” Kurt said impressed.  
“You told me to try harder, so I am” Blaine smiled playfully.  
“Oh, I see.” Kurt laughed.  
“So, making me wait for you huh? I suppose this is all part of the ‘trying harder’ scheme.”  
“No, I...” Kurt wanted to apologise and explain himself, but he changed his mind as he saw a smirk grace Blaine's face. “Well... You wanted me to wear the most skinny jeans I have and it took awhile to get them on… sooo….”  
“Well they were definitely worth the waiting.” Blaine said as his eyes hungrily looked over Kurt. “But I wonder how great you'd look without them”   
“I don't think you'll find it out.” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear as Blaine crept up beside him before pushing him away. Blaine looked even more turned on by Kurt's actions.  
“I like it when you tease me.” Blaine smirked.  
“You've only known me for two days” Kurt reminded him.  
“Yeah, and you still know more about me than some of my friends.” Blaine informed him.  
“Should I feel honored?” Kurt asked.  
“Pretty much, yeah.”  
“Well, sorry, but I don’t.”  
“Then I'm going make you.” Blaine said as he suddenly moved closer and moved to kiss Kurt who pulled away in the last moment. Blaine looked at him with disappointment while Kurt smirked and took a sip of his coffee, licking his lips over.  
“It's not going to be so easy.”   
Blaine’s mouth seemed to dry up, and then he breathed out. “Yeah… it’s much harder than you think.” His eyes looked over Kurt’s rosy, pink lips - so soft and probably just as sweet and warm as they looked.  
“Blaine?!” Kurt’s exclamation shook Blaine out of his trance and he looked back up, realizing that Kurt had been saying something he hadn’t heard.  
“Yeah?”   
Kurt smiled and moved closer to Blaine, setting his hand on top of Blaine's thigh, his fingers just inches away from his cock.  
“Stop looking hungrily at my mouth and start listening.” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear. Blaine swallowed heavily as he felt a little squeeze of Kurt's hand, and the movement went straight to his dick.  
“I have been listening the whole time.”   
“Really?” Kurt smirked ”So what was I talking about?”  
“Ahm… How hot I look?” Blaine offered.  
Kurt pulled away then, Blaine immediately missing the feeling of Kurt’s hand on his thigh.  
“In your dreams babe.”  
They drank their coffees, talking and laughing for a while until some guy came up to their table. Tall, thin, bald, and black, Kurt could swear that he’d seen him before.  
The guy has just opened his mouth when Blaine stood up and frowned at him.  
“Just one word and you’re dead.” Blaine pointed at him.  
“What did…” The guy barely uttered when Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him out of the shop. Kurt just watched in horror as Blaine began shouting at the guy outside the window while the guy laughed in return. What the hell was that about?  
***  
Blaine dragged David from the coffee shop. He closed the door and turned to his friend.  
“What the hell was that?!” Blaine shouted at him.  
“What?” David asked, pretending that he didn’t understand what Blaine was talking about. “You’re the one that made a fool of yourself dragging me out like some crazy guy. I just wanted to get an autograph from my idol.”   
“I… ugh, that’s all your fault”  
“Mine?! Why?”  
“You know why! You’re the worst friend I’ve ever had”  
“Wh…”  
“Even worse than Jeff.”  
“Oh… now you’re just being a dick.”  
“Not as big as you, you just…”  
“That’s true.”  
Blaine frowned at him, brow bunched in confusion.  
“My dick is much bigger.”  
“You bitch...” Blaine breathed out and jumped towards David who easily sidestepped him.  
“Hold on Blainey! You’re going to mess your hair!” David laughed and giving Blaine the opportunity to punch him.  
“Agh!… Are you nuts?!”  
“Me?!”  
“Yeah You’re the one who left him in there...” David laughed, reaching up to cup his sore cheek. Blaine turned to looked at Kurt through the window.   
“I’m gonna kill all four of you when my date is over, so you’d better hope it lasts longer than the coffee.”   
“Good luck slut!” David shouted over him, laughing and wincing as he pulled his phone out to call the guys as Blaine stormed back into the shop.  
***  
Kurt was looking at him questionably when Blaine came back to their table.  
“Sorry for that.” Blaine apologized to him as he took his seat again.  
“Ahm… What was that about?” Kurt looked confused.  
“oh…am… well… this was…”  
“Your ex?” Kurt asked.  
“What, No!” Blaine almost shouted. Kurt eyed widened.  
“Do you just drag out and hit everyone then? I saw that the waitress annoyed you yesterday but this…”  
“It was David, my friend, he’s straight.” Blaine explained, hoping that it was reason enough for Kurt.  
“Do you treat all your friends like that? Should I expect a shiner soon too?”  
“No! Of course not. It’s… I don’t want you to think that I am a creep.”  
“And punching some guy after shoving him out of a coffee shop is supposed to convince me of that?”  
“Yes! No… Ugh… He was here yesterday. Do you remember?”  
Kurt thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, the one who was calling you.”  
“Yeah the same one. My friends just like to make a fool out of me… especially in front of people I… care about. One day my uncle came to our concert and David was drunk and he told him that I masterbate all the time….”  
Kurt’s jaw dropped and then he started to laugh.  
“It’s not funny! My uncle still doesn’t look me in the eyes or shake my hand when we meet.”  
Kurt’s laugh got louder.  
“Yeah, laugh at me, it’s so amusing.” Blaine grumbled,  
“Sorry...” Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes as he bit down on his lower lip to silence his laughter. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you”   
“Yeah sure. Anyhow, that’s why I dragged him out of here. I didn’t want him to say something embarrassing to make me look like an idiot in your eyes… though I seemed to manage that anyhow.”  
“Oh, don’t be so sensitive.”  
“I am not.”  
Kurt’s mouth twitched into a small frown as he moved closer to Blaine, setting a hand on his knee.  
“Of course you’re not baby.”   
Blaine didn’t look at Kurt until Kurt took Blaine by the chin, raised it and pointed it towards him. Once their eyes met, that was it. Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt’s. It wasn’t what Kurt meant to happen, so his eyes went wide in shock and he was about to pull away when Blaine put his arms around Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss passionately. Panic flooded through Kurt as he found he couldn’t free himself of Blaine’s strong arms around him and now Blaine’s tongue was driving past his lips and into his mouth where it licked every bit of Kurt it could find, tasting him.   
Blaine’s hands slid down to Kurt’s hips and then around his ass as his mouth pulled back a little so he could suck on Kurt’s bottom lip, ignoring the patrons of the coffee shop around them as he gave them all a show.  
That’s when Kurt’s phone rang, saving him from an unschedule make-out session for the second day in a row. Kurt quickly pulled himself free of Blaine and grabbed his phone from his pocket, turning away from Blaine who looked none too pleased with the interruption.  
“Hello?” Kurt said breathlessly. “Hey… No I’m not. I just… am… aren’t you at work?... Oh, um… I’m fine…I’m at the coffee shop… No, not with Rachel. I… I just got bored of sitting at home…You miss me? We see each other every day so…”  
Jealousy seeped into Blaine as he listened in, turning his head away so Kurt couldn’t see the irritation in him.  
“Yeah, I can’t wait too… Okay. I’ll be ready by then. Bye.”   
“Your boyfriend?” Blaine asked snarkily as Kurt put his phone back into his pocket.  
“Um… No”   
Blaine nodded, looking down into his coffee cup instead of at Kurt.  
“Do you…” Blaine started, interrupted once again by Kurt’s phone.  
“You’re in demand.” Blaine grumbled.  
“Sorry, it’ll be just a second.” Kurt said, not even looking at Blaine as he took the call.  
“Sure, go ahead.” Blaine muttered to himself.  
“Hey Rach, what’s up?... No, I’m not working on my collection… No, I’m not at home… At coffee shop… It doesn’t matter where… Rach! Is there some particular reason you’re calling or did you just want to talk ‘cause… What? What are you talking about? What show?... I… are you serious? Oh my God!” Kurt’s eyes was shining and he was smiling widely, like a five year old who had been awarded with a cookie after dinner.  
“I - I’ll be there as soon as I can, bye.”   
“I just… I have to go to the theatre now. I’m sorry. I’ll see you later.” Kurt said as he ran out, not even explaining what was going on to Blaine. It made Blaine even more irritated, having planned to take Kurt to dinner only to be interrupted twice and have Kurt abandon him again. He left, walking down the street and fuming as he made his way to Nick and Jeff’s apartment. He had promised to kill his friends after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, I love to read them :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first so please don't be cruel.
> 
> Please Review I don't know if it is good but I hope you enjoyed it;)


End file.
